Being You The sequel
by Brainbean
Summary: Jay finds the Pendant pf Psykhe and accidentally switches bodies with Theresa. can they keep this inconvenience a secret? especially now that Cronos has returned. and Hermes is missing. 'Sequel to Being You'
1. Chapter 1

**Being You- the Jay and Theresa Version **

**For those of you who read the Archie and Atlanta "being you" this is the Sequel, a Jay and Theresa version. if you haven't read the Archie and Atlanta one, you should do so before reading this one, it will clear a lot of things up... although this story is primarily about Jay and Theresa, there are plenty of Archie x Atlanta moments in there for fans (including me)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own class of the titans, i wish i did, but i don't**

**Chapter one**

Jay was on laundry duty. It wasn't his favorite task but he knew he had to do it without grumbling. He was the leader, he had to set a good example. As he picked up another basket of dirty clothes, a pair of Atlanta's trousers fell to the ground with a metallic sound.

Jay sighed, when will they learn to empty their pockets? He thought. He reached into the pocket and felt his fingers brush against something cold and hard. He frowned and pulled it out. The object in his hands was an old necklace, Jay turned it over, it couldn't be? Could it? He drew his PMR out of his pocket and looked up the picture of the Pendant that the team had been looking for for weeks. Archie and Atlanta had told him that they never found it and yet here it was in his hands, out of Atlanta's pocket. He decided to go and get an explination

on his way upstairs he passed Theresa, the pretty red head smiled as they passed and Jay decided to tell her what was going on. He motioned for Theresa to follow him.

"What's going on?" she asked as they sat down on the couch.

"Archie and Atlanta have been lying to us." Jay said, not hesitating with formalities

"what do you mean?" Theresa asked worredly "what did they do? Oh my gods, Are they dating and didn't tell anyone?" she added excitedly, trying to ease the mood. It didn't work, Jay just foriwned at her.

"you remember the pendant that they were supposed to be looking for" he said said

"the one they never found?" Theresa sat forward, serious now and Jay nodded and drew the stone out of his pocket.

"i found it in Atlanta's pants when i was doing the laundy" he looked at Theresa "why would they lie about this?" he asked. Theresa didn't answer, instead, she reached out to take the pendant from Jays open palm. As her fingers brushed the stone, a jolt of electricity shot up Jays arm, thunder sounded and everything went black.

**a/n- Having Paragraph issues, this signifies a new Paragraph:**

* * *

Upstairs, Atlanta lay comfortably agaist Archie as she played a knew computer game. He stroked her hair and gave her hints on how to play as she killed the zombies, every so often he would lean over to kiss her and she would get distracted, die and have to start back at level one, not that she minded of course. When the thunder sounded, she jumped up. The two of them exchanged looks.

"the pendant" they said in unison and bolted down stairs.

* * *

Theresa sat up slowly and groaned. She rubbed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. She froze and clutched at her head.

"oh god, my hair" she gasped "did someone cut it of as a sick joke?" Theresa felt around at her new hairdo, horrified at the shortness and on the verge of tears. Finally she went to the mirror in the hall. As she caught site of her reflection, she screamed.

Jay opened his eyes to the sound of a man screaming.

"what the" he groaned, then he jumped up at the shrillness of his voice. He glaced down, shocked at his sudden acquisition of curves, not to mention Theresa's clothes. "what's going on" he said. A figure ran into the room, it was a man, dressed in jeans and a yellow and purple striped shirt. _His_ shirt. All of a sudden it hit him and he ran to the mirror. Theresa's face stared back at him.

"no way" he whispered

Two figures appeared in the doorway.

"Jay? Theresa?" it was Atlanta and Archie "did it happen to you as well?"

Jay turned to face the two of them, he was joined by Theresa, well, himself with Theresa's conciousness inside.

"what do you mean 'happen to you as well?'" Theresa spoke in a masculine voice but she managed to still sound shrill. She put a hand to her head as realisation dawned on her "oh my god, that's why you were acting so weird last week"

Atlanta nodded "yep, and why we kept getting confused and muddled and stuff." she grinned at Archie who laughed

"yep," he said "we were pretty messed up"

"what about us? what do we do?" Jay worried, shoving his suddenly long hair out of his face.

"you're stuck as each other for a week." Archie tried to sound sympathetic but his voice was filled with laughter "untill then...have fun!" he turned to leave but Theresa grabbed his arm

"wait," As Jay, she sounded commanding and Archie grimaced under her new and suddenly powerful grasp "tell us whats going on."

"you touched the pendant of Psykhe. the pedant switches you in the hope that the experiece will help you to understand the other person better" he glanced quickly at Atlanta "and realise what they mean to you. So you'll be each other for a week and then you will be switched back again."

"just so long as you are in the same room, both touching the pendant at midnight on the last day, you'll be fine" Atlanta reassured her friends "if you aren't...then your stuck as eachother forever." she laughed. Then she and Archie retreated back upstairs.

"yeah, thanks for being so supportive" Theresa muttered as they dissapeared.

"so," Jay said after a while, trying to break the tension

"so" Theresa replyed, not knowing what else to say

"i vote we don't leave the house for a week"

"i totally agree. I just hope that Cronus doesn't show up"

Jay followed Theresa to the lounge and sat down beside her. They sat awkwardly for a minute before Theresa spoke.

"so..." she said "i can't believe this happened to Arch and Lanta"

Jay laughed, covering his mouth at the feminine sound that emerged, before laughing again. "can you imagine Archie as a girl! Remember when he went through that whole 'boys are better' thing!"

Theresa joined in the laughter but stopped abruptly at the masculine tone that came out.

"this is so weird" she said "but if Archie and Atlanta can do it, then so can we."

* * *

Archie was sprawled on the floor with Atlanta's head resting on his chest. He absent mindedly stroked her hair.

"i can't believe it" Atlanta said after a while

"believe what?" although Archie knew what she was going to say, he still felt the need to ask.

"Jay and Theresa of course. I mean come on, suppressed feelings? Those to are as obvious as Neil is when he sees a sale."

Archie laughed "yeah, but Jay would never admit it. Especially if it meant putting the team at risk."

"how would it put the team at risk?"

"i don't know, it just sounded like something Jay would be worried about."

now it was Atlanta's turn to laugh "Fair point." she said "do you think they'll survive a week?"

"we did" Archie said. "_and_ we managed to admit some stuff too."

"like what?" Atlanta said sweetly

"Like that i love you" Archie smiled

"i love you too."

* * *

"Hey Dork" Atlanta stopped stretching to greet the purple haired warrior who was striding across the field "prepared to lose?"

"i beat you once" Archie grumbled

"yeah, when you where me"

they took their positions on the track and then took of in a blur. While they were running, the others had come outside. And at the end of the race (which Atlanta won) Jay (Theresa) called for everyone to sit down.

"um, hey guys" she said nervously, not used to the leadership position "Ja...um, Theresa and i have something we need to tell you"

"i knew it!" Neil jumped up "you guys are so dating!"

"sit down Neil, thats not it at all" Theresa (Jay) took over much to Theresa's relief "Archie and Atlanta found the pendant that we've been looking for yesterday while they were out."

Archie and Atlanta exchanged a look, they had gone to the arcade yesterday and then out for pizza.

"as far as we know" Jay continued "the pendant doesn't to anything so Odie, i want you to find as much information as you can on it, and Archie, Atlanta, i want to see you after this"

"Gosh Theresa" Odie gaped "have you been taking lessons from Jay? You sound just like him."

"oh um" Jay tried to think of a Theresa thing to say but then Theresa stepped in "She's just practicing her public speaking and organisation. You can't be a hero if your not organised."

the others exchanged a look.

Herry looked up from digging through his pockets "has anyone seen my car keys?" he asked.

* * *

Jay and Theresa sat on the couch with a book on magic amulets and Pendants that they had borrowed from Chiron when Archie and Atlanta walked in and sat down on the floor.

They exchanged greetings and Atlanta jumped straight to the point.

"why'd you lie?" she asked.

"we could ask you two the same question" Jay said

"i think it'll just be easier not telling everyone we switched" Theresa was more tactful. "everyone looks to Jay to lead us, i think they'd have a hard time respecting him if he looked like me."

"what are you talking about" Jay said "they respect you too"

"yes but not as a leader." she turned away to indicate the subject was finished.

"so why didn't you tell?" Jay turned to the colourful-haired two sprawled on the floor at his feet.

"well for starters it was incredibly embarrasing and awkward" said Archie

"yes," agreed Atlanta "and no one would be able to look at us the same again"

"and" Archie continued "it just didn't seem like something to bring up in conversation. It's not like we could just chime in at dinner and say 'hey, by the way, i'm actually Archie in Atlanta's body.' can you imagine the sorts of remarks that would come out of that."

Jay and Theresa nodded thoughtfully but whatever was going to be said next was forgotten as Odie walked in, a serious expression on his face.

"Odie," Theresa (Jay) stood up "did you find anything"

Odie shook his head "not yet but i have some bad news."

now Jay stood up "what is it?" he asked  
"Cronus has been spotted and Hermes is missing."

**what happens next? Stay tuned to find out. Reviews loved, critisism welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Being You- the Jay and Theresa Version **

**Part two:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own class of the titans, i wish i did, but i don't**

Jay had written Theresa a speech so that she sounded authentic and she had memorised it not to arouse suspicion. She stood at the head of the table in the dining room and filled her friends in on the situation.

"all that we currently know" she mentally read through Jay's speech "is that Cronos is nearby and no one can get into contact with Hermes. Whether these incidents are connected, we don't know. We are going to treat them like they are because, for all we know, Cronos has Hermes and is torturing him right now. Odie, do you have a direct location on Cronos?"

the Braniac looked up from his computer at the sound of his name.

"i don't have the exact location" he confessed "but i do have a basic idea." he turned his laptop around so that everyone could see the screen.

"see the highlighted green area" he pointed to a section of the map displayed on the screen "reports that strange sounds have been heard and a man who fits Cronos's description has been seen there. that is the area we should start our search"

"but it's huge" remarked Atlanta "what is in that area anyway?"

"it an industrial area" said Odie "its full of warehouses."

"ok" Jay stood up "lets go"

"hold on Theresa" said Neil "shouldn't you let Jay finish his little pep talk"

Jay blushed and Archie and Atlanta looked at each other and sniggered. Theresa looked sympathetic.

"its alright Neil" she said "gather your weapons and meet at Herry's truck in ten minutes."

"So whats the plan?" Asked Atlanta as she slammed the truck door shut.

Theresa looked to Jay for confirmation before she started talking.

"we'll split up into groups. Archie and Atlanta, Myself and J..Theresa and Odie, Neil and Herry."

"just a question" said Neil without looking up from filing his nails "why is it always those groups."

"isn't it obvious?" Theresa said "Archie and Atlanta work so well together, they're a good team. You and Odie don't really fight as much so you need Herry and his strength."

"and you and Theresa?"

"i...uh..." Theresa's lack of a reason caused the rest of the group to snigger.

"anyway" Jay butted in, blushing with embarrassment "let...Jay continue"

"right, thankyou" Theresa took a moment to regain her composure "so we split into groups and each take an area of the map to patrol. If you find something suspicious, _don't _ go in. wait for the rest of us to get there but get as close as possible to assess the situation."

"right" Jay nodded reassuringly to Theresa, who looked relieved to have successfully gotten through a speech sounding like Jay.

"We're here" Herry pulled his truck into a driveway "but the gate is closed and locked"

"not a problem" Odie grinned and brandished a pair of bolt cutters.

the indistrial area was huge and mostly concrete with five huge warehouses taking up a lot of the space. Archie kicked a clump of dead grass.

"not much to look at" he said "i guess that's why Cronos decided to camp out here."

Theresa nodded in agreement

"ok, we know the plan" she said "lets go"

Archie and Atlanta held hands once they were alone. Although they were on guard, they were having fun, fooling around and teasing each other, quietly though, so not to draw attention from any unwanted people...or gods. They approached a building, made out of brick and sheet metal and quitetened down, Archie drawing his whip and Atlanta touching her wrist crossbow in preparation and anticipation of what they might find. The door of the warehouse was wide open and inside was dark. The pair darted for the cover of crates, not taking any chances and split up to search for any signs of foul play.

"Lannie," Archie whispered into his PMR "come and check this out"

Atlanta made her way to the other side of the building where Archie was crouched down, examining something on the concrete floor, in his hand was a tiny flashlight

"what is it?" she asked, drawing out her own torch

Archie pointed to some burn marks on the floor.

"remind you of anything" he said

Atlanta gasped

"it's just like the marks made by Cronus's scythe when he shoots power"

Archie nodded. They knew only too well what the marks looked like, they had dodged enough of Cronos's attacks and seen their fair share of leftover burn marks.

"we're getting close" he said

Meanwhile, Jay and Theresa had found nothing. They had been around the perimetre of their area and were now headed for the warehouse.

"you need to lighten up" noted Theresa "if you keep frowning, i'll get wrinkles"

Jay looked up, startled "sorry" he said

"see," Theresa punched him "i was joking, you have to stop being so serious or the others will get suspicious."

"well what about you" Jay retorted "if you keep smiling and being cheerful the others will suspect I've gone crazy."

Theresa stuck out her tongue. "come on," she led the way to the warehouse.

Jay pushed at the door. It creaked when it opened and he ducked for cover. But no one came so he motioned for Theresa to follow him in. the stench inside the building was horrible and Jay covered his nose and tried not to gag.

"what is this place?" Theresa whispered

jay didn't reply, something had caught his eye.

In the corner of the warehouse was a simple Greek sandal but when Jay touched it, little white wings sprouted out and fluttered feebly.  
"Hermes" He said

Theresa put her hand on his shoulder, silently surprised at how thin her shoulder was in Jays large hand. She must seem so weak to him. Then Jay reached back and clasped her hand.  
"did you hear that?" he whispered. Theresa listened closely.  
"the door" she hissed in reply.  
the ominous creak of the door was unmistakable in the silence and the two teens turned, crouching in preparation.  
But they couldn't be prepared for what walked through the doorway.  
"is that…" Theresa's voice faltered and Jay swallowed hard.

"Run!" he cried urgently. Theresa didn't need to be told twice.  
The two of them ran.  
They rounded a corner and stopped to catch their breath 

"you run like a girl!" joked Theresa  
Jay glared at her.  
" this is no time for jokes." He said seriously "that was a Dracaena"

"I thought it was pretty funny" Theresa muttered.  
Jay's lip twitched and soon he was on the floor laughing. Theresa was quick to join and the pair of them collapsed, exhausted and slightly hysterical, back to back in the middle of the pathway.

Neil was in agony.  
Herry stood guard while Odie tried to calm the hysterical blonde.  
"this can't be happening" Neil sobbed into Odie's shoulder  
"shhh, it's ok" Odie soothed "you can always buy a new shirt"  
"it won't be the same, this is a limited edition cashmere with pure silk panelling. And its designer"  
The trio had entered a warehouse only to find it filled with broken machinery. Neil had tried to push his way between two large pieces and ended up snagging and tearing his favourite shirt _and_ breaking a nail.  
"Would you quiet down" Herry waved a hand in annoyance "we don't want to draw unwanted attention to ourselves."  
But it was too late. A quiet hissing sound came from the doorway as a silhouette appeared.  
"what is that thing?" Neil shrieked  
"I have no idea" Herry yelled "but it's coming this way!"  
He clenched his fists and flexed his muscles, moving to block Neil an Odie.  
Neil screamed.

"what _are_ you doing?" though it was Jay's voice, it was undoubtedly Theresa's question. Archie and Atlanta broke apart, blushing furiously.  
"we finished early…we were waiting for you guys" Archie, stuttering, began  
"we didn't know when you'd be back so we had some time to kill" Atlanta continued  
"so you thought you'd make out?" Jay raised an eyebrow  
"I knew it!" Theresa squealed. Jay shot her a look  
"never do that in my voice again" he said, horrified. Theresa laughed  
"how long have you been together?" she continued  
"since we switched back to ourselves" Atlanta confessed  
"and you didn't tell me?"  
"well, no…"  
"Never mind, I'm so happy for you!"  
"We were thinking" Archie cut in  
"sure didn't look like it" Jay muttered, grinning  
"…that" Archie continued "it was very strange for there to be no monsters here. We found evidence of Cronus, but nothing else."  
Jay and Theresa looked at each other  
"there is something here." Theresa said "we got away before it really saw us. We thought it would be better to regroup."  
"What was it?" Atlanta asked  
"a Dracaena" Jay replied gravely  
"Like I said," Atlanta repeated "what was it?"  
"There are two types of Dracaenae in Greek mythology" He began "The first is a creature that has the upper-half of a woman and the lower-half of a serpent, nasty stuff. The other type of is Dragons from ancient Greece such as the Lydian Dragon and the Colchian Dragon. We're dealing with the first kind. The dracaena is nasty and merciless, she won't give up."

"Thankyou textbook" Archie said sarcastically "but how do we fight it?"  
Just then, a scream echoed around the industrial area  
"The others!" The four of them cried in unison  
"learning by doing" Archie considered as they ran towards their friends "nice."

**Short but sweet. Sorry for the enormous wait! I hope it was worth it!  
stay tuned…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Being You  
the Jay and Theresa version  
-Part Three-**

I am so So sorry for the delay! It was honestly been a hectic year! But here is the next part! I hope it was worth the wait  
Disclaimer: I don't own Class of the Titans

****  
Neil trembled in his designer shoes, Herry flexed his muscles, Odie gripped his PMR  
"Guys" He stammered over the phone "we need you"  
The dracaena lunged and Herry leapt in front of the geek and the model, baring his teeth.  
"Hey snake face!" voices across the yard distracted the monster in time for Herry to get in a good right hook. It stumbled back, snarling as Jay and his reinforcements advanced.  
"You'll never find what you seek" The dracaena retreated, hissing in a rough voice "and you will fail to find who you are."  
She dissolved as Archie's whip slashed through her but Jay and Theresa looked horrified.  
"It will be ok" Atlanta reassured them  
"What's with the cryptic clues?" Neil interrupted, oblivious to the discomfort in front of him  
"You'll never find what you seek." Odie frowned "She- it – seemed to think we wouldn't find Hermes."  
"We will!" Theresa stepped forward with Jay-like determination. "We'll prove her wrong and defeat Cronus!"  
A cheer echoed through the seven.  
"But where do we start?" Herry questioned  
"We found Hermes's Sandal" Theresa pulled the battered shoe from her back pocket "With any luck we should be able to follow it to where its master is." She placed the shoe on the ground. The wings fluttered feebly but nothing happened.  
"Oh…" The team turned away, brainstorming a new plan but a buzzing noise alerted them to the fact the shoe was on the move.  
"Catch it!" Called Jay and Archie brought it down with his whip.  
"I guess it doesn't like being followed" He said, dangling the now limp shoe from a wing.  
"Wait!" Odie dug through his bag "I always carry a tracking device for moments such as these" He fastened the small device to the sandal and stepped back.  
"You're amazing you know." Neil said. Odie blushed before pulling out his PMR.  
"Once it takes flight again," he said "we'll be able to follow it to Hermes."

-

"Why is it always the middle of nowhere?" Neil grumbled. The team had piled into Herry's truck and were barrelling down the highway.  
"We've been driving for at least an hour" Jay frowned "we must nearly be there"  
but they kept on following the blinking light on Odie's PMR and it was well into the night when the trail stopped.  
"What is this place?" Atlanta shuddered.  
"I don't know" confessed Odie "but I don't fancy finding out."  
"C'mon guys" Jay leapt out of the truck "the sooner we do this, the sooner we can get home"  
Archie and Atlanta exchanged a sympathetic look and followed their disguised leader out of the truck.  
It was a mountain.  
"No surprises here" Muttered Neil "I'm guessing we have to climb it?"  
"Yes" Odie brandished a spare pair of shoes and blushed "I brought these for you though"  
Neil blushed at Odie's gesture and stashed his designer boots in favour of the old sand shoes.  
"I don't suppose you have a spare shirt too?" Neil indicated his favourite shirt. It was ruined true, but that was no reason for it to be destroyed. Odie handed him an old tee shirt then tried not to look as Neil put it on.  
The team began their trek.

The summit didn't take long to reach and Theresa gestured for them to hide behind a larger boulder.  
"Looks like the Dracaena was wrong, look."  
The unmistakeable form of Cronus looked in the distance. Beside him, Hermes hunched, chained to a stone.  
"What do we do?" Atlanta stammered  
"The only thing we can" Theresa steeled her nerves and stood up "Ask him what in hades is going on!"

Single file the team entered the summit. Theresa led with Jay bringing up the rear.  
"Cronus we'd like a word with you"  
"Ah" Cronus didn't look up "I was wondering when my favourite little pests were going to show up. I suppose you'd like to know what I'm doing with your precious god."  
"Yes. Yes we would"  
Theresa handled the situation with dignity and diplomacy and Jay was impressed. He doubted even he could perform with that much composure. He was beginning to see her now in a different light. He had always thought she was very pretty but this was a different side to her. The hero side. If only she had the confidence to be this regal all the time. But in her body he began to understand that she felt helpless next to the rest of them. She could fight but she was small and delicate and it was hard work being taken seriously.  
Well he took her seriously. He just had to show her.  
Cronus gave a wicked smile that drew Jay out of his reverie. Theresa trembled under his steel gaze and Archie put a protective arm around Atlanta. Neil gripped Odie's hand.  
"I simply need his blood and his flesh on this stone and then Cychreides will arise!"  
"I'm sorry, who?" Herry rubbed his chin.  
"Cychreides?" Jay stammered "you mean the dragon?"  
"Clever girl Theresa" Cronus said, impressed "yes, with this dragon I will wreak havoc on the earth and finally defeat those pesky gods!"  
"No" Theresa stepped forward "because we will stop you Cronus"  
"will you now? Well we'll just see about that!"  
Cronus stepped forward and the teens raised their weapons but the titan did not attack.  
"You'll never defeat me without your little psychic gift" Cronus laughed, then he pointed his scythe at Jay and they both vanished into thin air.  
"Theresa!" screamed Odie, Neil and Herry  
"Jay!" screamed the rest  
"Jay?" Herry frowned "but Jay is right there."  
There was a tense silence. Despite the situation, Archie sniggered. Atlanta shot him a look but she couldn't hide her smile.  
Theresa sighed "guess it's time I told you something."  
And she told them everything. Archie and Atlanta even confessed to their own adventures with the amulet. The boys looked confused then they laughed.  
"No way!" Neil shrieked "I would _Love_ to switch and be someone else so I could look at me all the time without walking into things because of a mirror! Give me the pendant"  
Before Theresa could protest, Neil grabbed the pendant and clasped his hand in Odies. They both flinched but nothing happened. Odie grinned and kissed Neil on the cheek.  
"I guess there's no suppressed feelings here" He smiled. The team laughed.  
"But we still have to find Jay!" Theresa said, determined "Cronus said we couldn't defeat the dragon without my abilities. I guess this amulet was a blessing in disguise."  
She furrowed her brow and willed herself to see where Jay was. A vision burst before her eyes.  
"I..I.." she gasped.  
"What is it?" Atlanta asked, "What do you see"  
"A cave" she replied "A cave so very far away."  
"No chance you were going to say shopping mall." Neil moaned.  
They ran for Herry's truck.  
"I just hope they have enough time" Archie said to Atlanta.  
They ran faster.

**Thanks for sticking around guys! I hope it was worth the wait! The next instalment is nearly done so I promise you won't have to wait so long!  
Reviews loved, criticism welcome **


	4. Chapter 4

**Being You- the Jay and Theresa Version**

**Part four:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own class of the titans, I wish I did, but I don't**

"What do you want from me?" after regaining consciousness, Jay struggled against the chains that tied him.  
"Oh nothing really, Theresa my dear, I just need you out of the way."  
"You said we wouldn't succeed without…my… psychic gift"  
"well that's true in a way." Cronus scratched his chin thoughtfully "Cychreides responds to psychic energy but don't worry, you won't live long enough to find out if you can control him. While your friends are on a wild goose chase trying to find you, I will return to the mountain and complete my sacrifice."  
"No!" Jay fought against the restraints. Theresa could track him to here but he didn't know where he was, only that they would be too late to save Hermes. He had to try and contact her.  
Cronus gave one last maniacal laugh before evaporating and Jay closed his eyes and tried to picture Theresa.  
"Come on" he muttered to himself "there must be some psychic power left in the body, even if the mind is different."  
Then he felt a spark. So tiny it could be dismissed as nothing but it grew and Jay howled in pain, trying to harness the power.  
His vision went black.

Meanwhile,  
"I stand corrected." Neil said with a happy squeal. Odie and Archie had stayed at the mountain to try to free Hermes. The remainder of the team had driven through the night and were now standing next to a small airport and outside a huge shopping complex.  
"A mall?" Theresa rubbed her head "but I don't understand."  
"Anything is better than a cave!" Neil jumped up and down "can I please do a little bit of shopping?"  
"No" said three voices at once.  
"Well we could always go to the cave" Suggested Herry.  
"There is no cave, we're in a mall" Atlanta replied.  
"And what's the name of the store advertising on that giant banner?"  
There was a collective gasp  
"_The Cave_"  
Just then, Theresa collapsed on the ground.  
"Jay?" she gasped, clutching her head "how did you… _What?"  
_Atlanta and Herry exchanged worried looks.  
"What's the matter?" Neil helped Theresa to her feet.  
"I don't understand how," Theresa rubbed her head "but Jay was able to use my psychic powers to contact me. He… he said it was a diversion, luring us here so that we would be away from the mountain. Cronus is headed there now!"  
"But Odie's out there!" Neil sounded slightly panicked  
"And Archie" Cried Atlanta "they don't stand a chance against Cronus _and_ a dragon!"  
"Jay also said this" Theresa tried to stay calm "the dragon can be controlled through my power. That's why Cronus wanted me out of the way."  
"And I guess he knew Jay would never leave you" Atlanta put a hand on her friends shoulder "but we have enough time! We _will _do this"  
"You're right" Theresa stood tall "We'll stop Cronus, save Hermes and prevent a dragon rising! Neil, call Archie and Odie and tell them what's in store. Tell them they have to free Hermes. Atlanta, you and Herry go to them, I don't know how but find the fastest way."  
"Well," Atlanta rubbed her hands together "we _are_ next to an airport and that _is_ a real nice helicopter over there. Herry, reckon you can fly that thing?"  
Herry grinned and the two of them ran off.  
"Neil," Theresa started to walk off "let's go find Jay!"

-  
The cave smelled of incense and chimes hung over the door. Theresa and Neil were hesitant at first but the shop assistant was kind.  
"Have you seen a girl?" Theresa gave a description of herself to the woman but she shook her head.  
"No one like that around here" she said "but can I interest you in a reading out the back?"  
Theresa frowned, as a psychic herself she found the idea comical but something told her that if she went with this woman, she would be a step closer to finding Jay.  
The back room of the store was musty and dark.  
"I don't like the look of this place" Neil confessed. "And what is that hissing?"  
Theresa went in first and was waved into a seat by the shop assistant.  
"Wait here my dears while I fetch the required equipment." She disappeared further into the room. The echo of a door slamming filled the small back room and Neil crinkled his nose.  
"What is that smell?" he complained "it smells like…"  
"Mould? Water?" Theresa stood up, excited "it smells like a cave! Quick, follow that woman"

"I thought you said you could fly this thing" Atlanta shrieked as they tumbled through the air.  
"I never said that!" Herry responded, trying in vain to keep the helicopter upright "I only said I always wanted to try!"  
"Well let me try!" Atlanta tried to grab the controls but Herry jerked them away  
"No!"  
"Please, then if we die, you won't be solely responsible!"  
"Fine."

-  
Archie paced the mountain anxiously while Odie knelt by Hermes. The geeks mentor was barely conscious and his bonds tight.  
"I can't get them off" Odie cried "and Cronus will be here any second"  
"Let me try" Archie pulled his whip and aimed at the chains. He slashed and the metal sparked but did not break. "I don't understand. This cuts through anything."  
He bent to examine the bonds. Half was metal but the rest was sticky and black, oozing a substance that smelt like tar and treacle. He jumped back with a disgusted cry.  
"The shackles are bonded with his skin" Odie confirmed solemnly "we'll never get them off in time."  
Just then, Hermes rasped inaudibly.  
"Hermes?" Odie bent closer  
The god looked up at him through glazed eyes, half shut with the treacle toxin.  
"Theresa" he rasped again "you need her psychic power to release the bonds, for they are made out of Cychreides himself. When my blood is spilled he will fully consume me and rise. You have to stop Cronus"  
"Don't worry" Odie looked at Archie pleadingly "we will."  
Archie grabbed his PMR  
"Theresa?" he said "We have a problem."

**Another chapter done! Next instalment coming soon! Read and review please! Criticism loved**


End file.
